The present invention relates to integrate circuits and more particularly to but not exclusively integrate and hold circuits which are capable of being produced usig integrated circuit technology.
An integrate and hold circuit is used to determine the average of an input signal over a set period of time ad the resultant condition is held while the subsequent circuitry acts on the result. This function is of particular use in the reconstruction of signals which have been distorted by noise and also in determining the duty cycle of a digital waveform.